Disney Royal
This is a teamed what if death battle that pits Disney's Misunderstood against Disney's Misleading Description This is a what if teamed battle royal that pits Beast, Mulan, Hercules, and Elsa against Scar, Doc. Facilier, Ursula, and Yokai in an epic battle between misfits and monsters Intro Boomstick: Who doesn't love a good Disney tale? ' Wiz: ''Many of them feature some of our most loved and feared characters of all time, which boils down to those who are Misunderstood and those who are just down right Monstrous '''Boomstick: Or the other way around depending on the view point. A few of these famous heroic freaks to come out are Beast, Fa Mulan, Hercules, and Elsa Wiz: and perhpas some of the most vile and misleading villains to come about such as Scar, Doc. Facilier, Ursula, and Yokai Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a death battle! Beast, Mulan, Hercules, and Elsa Beast Wiz: Long ago there was vile and rude beast that fell in love with a beautiful young girl Boomstick: Wait What! Disney allows Beastly? Wiz: O my God! Get your head out of the gutter! No he is transformed into a man and then they shack things up Boomstick: O! any way the beast who is a man for the hearts of every young girl was once a irritable, temperamental and stubborn, and came off as very mean and serious. He had a very bitter and negative, extremely cynical outlook, and was quick to become frustrated and give up when things did not work his way, showing a spoiled side to his personality. ' ''Wiz: To add to his personality the Beast is not of any one species of animal, but a chimera, a mixture of several animals. He has the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the arms and body of a bear, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar and the legs and tail of a wolf. He also bears resemblance to mythical monsters like the Minotaur or a werewolf. '''Boomstick: Because of these traits the beast has some pretty badass abilities in its court such as its tremendous strength, as he is able to pick up and carry full grown men like Maurice and Gaston and not only lift but also throw large oak wood furniture when enraged, such as banquet tables and Forte's keyboard and allowing him to leap several feet in a single bound in terms of height and distance. He also was able to destroy furniture in a single chop, especially when he was enraged. Wiz: Beast also has Enhanced Speed and Agility: The Beast is able to move faster than ordinary humans. He has been seen running into the woods on two different occasions and arriving just in time to save Belle and is able to climb and evade punches and blows from weapons dealt from Gaston. He is slightly more durable than normal humans, as seen when he has taken attacks from a pack of wolves, being shot by Gaston's arrow, and been blasted by Forte's magical energy, although feeling great pain and being knocked down from these attacks Boomstick: and he is able to heal faster from minor to moderate injuries than ordinary humans, such as bites and claw scratches from a pack of wolves within three or four days and being able to survive being in icy cold water and walking back to his castle in cold winter weather within a few hours. Wiz: Like any animal all five of his senses are animal keen, and enabling him to track down Belle in the woods when she was in danger by scent and listening in on conversations from several feet away from other people. However, even his enhanced senses, or at least sight, smell, and hearing, can be drowned out by a particularly deadly blizzard, as evidenced by his being unable to find Belle in a particularly severe blizzard in one of the Marvel Comics until a bushel of hollies hit him in the head and allowed him to trace her location in time. Boomstick: For weapons the Beast possesses razor-sharp claws and fangs that enable him to rip through thick rugs and curtains as well as smash objects such as oak furniture when enraged with ease, climb up and down the stone walls of his castle and bite down and hold objects. These, however, also proved to be a weakness, as his razor-sharp claws also resulted in the books being shredded whenever he attempted to read them, as evidenced in New Adventures of Beauty and the Beast when he attempted to read some poems, only for the pages to be shredded quickly. Wiz: The Beast was shown to be adept at stealth, keeping himself hidden without anyone being able to detect him in time. This was especially apparent when he managed to ambush Belle just after she discovered Maurice in the dungeon and confronting her again when she was about to touch the Enchanted rose, as well as easily surprising the pack of wolves pursuing Belle. Boomstick: But his most impressive skill is the Beast exceptionally strong willpower, as he managed to not only completely survive the destruction of his homeworld to the Heartless intact, but even travel over to the Hollow Bastion without any apparent use of either transportation abilities or any Gummi Ships. Wiz: Man, Beast, or Darkness you do not get between Beauty and her Beast Beast: "I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!" ---- Mulan Wiz: When china was invaded by huns there rose an heroines who legacy will become legend Boomstick: a legacy of feminism and bullshit if you ask me. Mulan, aberrant and unlike most previous female roles, is courageous and more self-reliant. She also does not fit in with the expectations of a young Chinese girl of the time; despite her natural beauty, she is clumsy, outspoken, and independent rather than graceful, obedient, silent and demure some of the worst qualities in a woman Wiz: Marxists any wat Mulan possess no magical or superhuman powers, she has military training ranging from use of swords to kung fu fighting style thanks to Shang in his training of new army recruits. Also, Mulan demonstrated skilled accuracy during her training with the use of her archery skills. Boomstick: Mulan is also intelligent and resourceful as she was able to quickly think of using the last rocket to cause an avalanche on the entire Hun army and lure Shan-Yu into Mushu's firing range. Her intellect is also proven by her skills in strategy during the Hun invasion. Wiz: Thanks to her unique out of the box thinking Mulan is most certainly not an opponent to underestimate '' 'Mulan: "You're at peace because you know it's okay to be afraid"' ---- '''Hercules' Wiz: When Hades tried to take over greece his plans were folied by one man or demigod, Oy a demi-man Boomstick: His name was Hercules the kind of guy every girl wants to date and every man wants to be. While his strength is above average, Hercules isn't all that intelligent. But what the hero lacks in outstanding brains, he makes up for in compassion and the desire to do good, which is especially appreciated in a world with constant turmoil around every corner, be it by the hands of a demon or beast, or The Lord of the Dead himself, Hades. Wiz: Just as Boomstick said, Hercules is compassionate, and his most dominate trait is, without a doubt, his innocence and massively kind heart, in spite of being treated like a "freak" by his peers and those around him (with the exception of his foster parents) throughout his childhood, and adolescent years. Even after becoming a worldwide phenomenon, Hercules retained his innocence and cheerful nature, not once letting the fame dangerously inflate his ego. This makes Hercules one of the most pure of heart Disney characters. Boomstick: As the son of Zeus him self. Hercules possesses virtually limitless superstrength. This was his sole remaining godly power and appears to be higher than most other gods or titans. In the Disney Universe, only Zeus and Genie rival or surpass him in strength. Wiz: Although being incomparable to that of immortal Gods, his stamina and entire body including skin is seen to be strong enough to withstand his own actions that are beyond of normal humans on many occasions both in the film and in the animated series, and In some occasions, he is seen to be surprisingly fast and is able to disappear being unnoticed by people in physical contacts. Boomstick: As a trained hero, Hercules is a master at using a variety of weapons from ancient Greece including swords, spears, and archery. He is trained to handle dangerous situations, battle monsters, and come up with a battle plan to win battles. In animated series, he has also seen to be skilled with various weaponless, and is able to spy and sneak on subject diving underground. Wiz: During his brief times as a god Hercules was completely immortal. He would not age, grow sick, or be permanently harmed by any force known. He first lost this power when Hades made him mortal as a baby, and again when he chose to live his life with Meg. Boomstick: hhhmmmm Immortal life or get banged as a mortal. He really sold himself short I mean he could be !@#$ immortal and banging Goddesses, but nooo he fell for one gal Wiz: It makes for a good story Boomstick: Not to me Zeus: "A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the size of his heart" ---- Elsa Boomstick: In the kingdom of Arendelle there was queen that made everything go frozen. THATS right people our Snow Queen is back to give us some relief from the heat Wiz: As the queen regnant of the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa appears calm, reserved, regal and, unlike her sister, is experienced in grace, energy, and poise. Beneath this elegant appearance, however, Elsa is quite complex; in truth, Elsa is troubled with her abilities Boomstick: Eventually she got over this and asserted her control over her abilities and rose to become the queen she was always mentt to be Wiz: As being the Snow Queen she has complete and total control over cold temperatures and the element of ice and snow (also known as cryokinesis and frigokinesis). With her abilities (that she was apparently born with), Elsa can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards. Most of her powers are unleashed via her hands, and controlled by her emotions. If she's happy and at peace, her powers would be under her complete control, but if she's stressed or fearful, she will lose control and cause great harm to those around her. Near the end of Frozen, it appears that she has gained more control over her powers. Boomstick: Some of what her powers can do are seen throughout the film. In the beginning, she was able to turn the entire castle's ball room into a winter wonderland. She is also able to create enchanted snowmen (both large and small), ice structures such as her ice palace, deadly blizzards as mentioned above, and more. She's also been seen being able to move ice structures at will. It also appears that she can control transitional forms of snow, as she was not only able to create solid forms such as ice, but gaseous forms as well; for instance, she creates a snow cloud for Olaf at the end of the film. Interestingly, it would seem that nearly her entire being can conjure ice and snow, as seen when she flees across the fjord - the water immediately freezes the moment her foot touches the water. Wiz: Her powers are most prominently featured during "Let It Go" in which Elsa frees herself from the fear and stress she held, allowing her abilities to run wild. In the sequence she created her ice palace, a stairway for entrance, Olaf, as well as her ice gown. During the song she even points out that her powers protect her from the effects of cold, and It is also shown that despite not having any formal training, she is capable of being a fierce fighter with her magic. When the Duke's thugs attack her midway through the movie, she is able to hold them both off on her own. Boomstick: It's also interesting to note that in times when Elsa is truly frightened, her powers might act on their own in order to protect her. In the attack by the Duke's men, an arrow is shot at her from a crossbow. Almost instantly, a wall of ice forms as a shield to intercept the arrow before it would otherwise lodge itself in Elsa's head. So it's possible her ice powers may have a will of their own to some extent, where they respond to whatever Elsa feels. This possibility could explain why she is able to create Olaf and Marshmallow. Theoretically, in having a mind of its own, it would make sense if the ice powers split part of its sentience off into these external shells created by Elsa, each of whom represent a certain aspect of Elsa's personality. It also appears that her powers depend on which emotion she feels; if she is in sorrow, all the snow particles in the air stand still as if in a state of suspended animation, while anger creates a similar effect to fear but with an offensive direction instead of chaotic versatility. Wiz: But her most dangerous part of her magic is when it hits living being directly, the victim will not only freeze to death, but slowly transform into an ice statue, and the process only hastens if they are in cold conditions. While the curse can be removed if the magic affects the mind, the heart is the most vulnerable and if this is the case, the victim can only be cured by an act of true love. While Elsa had thought she cannot undo the frosty effects she creates, it is revealed that that she is capable of removing such curses through her love for others, as it is the warmest emotion of all. Boomstick: You know sex, guns, and vehicles are also pretty hot this too, so love can't always solve problems wiz Wiz: do you think of nothing else? Boomstick: Yes I do Wiz Wiz: What? Boomstick: If you choke a Smurf what color does it turn Wiz: figures... Elsa: "The cold never bothered me anyway!" Scar, Doc. Facilier, Ursula, and Yokai Scar Wiz: Long ago in the pride land there once was a tale of two brother. One strong, and loyal. The other.... Boomstick: Batshit crazy! Scar is elegant and poised, but also unkempt and wild looking. He also speaks with an English accent. He is perhaps the most evidently feline lion in the film, lithe and melanistic in appearance with a sleek, black mane, dusty orange fur at daytime, dusty brown fur at night time and distinctive, almond-shaped green eyes. He has large, white paws with long, curving black claws that unlike those of other lions in the film are always bared and never retracted, perhaps alluding to his vicious nature. Wiz: Scar is not the most well built of lions, but he no less possesses the five sense that all animals have, and is skilled at stealth, speed, and agility Boomstick: Scar is egotistical and prides himself on his intelligence, saying "As far as brains go, I got the lion share" and was somewhat of a narcissist, the latter trait being especially prevalent when plotting for the murder of Mufasa after the hyenas' failed attempt at murdering Simba at the Elephant Graveyard where he mentions that when he becomes king, they will see him "for the wonder I am." He has some odd quirks that he is aware of, as, when Simba affectionately states "You're so weird," Scar tells Simba "You have no idea" (although this specific line was an intentional in-joke referring to Reversal of Fortune, in which Jeremy Irons utters the same line) ---- Doc. Facilier Wiz: In the swamps of Luisiana there was a witch doctor whose deals were as black as his heart Boomstick: Doc. Facilier is a scheming bokor with "friends on the other side". Much like Ursula and Hades, Facilier tricks his victims into making deals with him. He can read their past and present with his tarot cards; he then looks into their futures as well, and offers to "change it 'round some." However, the deals he makes usually backfire on the victim, though Facilier is not exactly dishonest as he does give them exactly what he promised, even though it isn't what his victims had in mind. For example, he tells Naveen that if he wants a future with the freedom to "hop from place to place," he would need "green" (heavily implying green to mean money.) However, upon making the deal, Facilier transforms Naveen into a frog, giving him both "green" and a way to "hop from place to place" in a more literal sense Wiz: He is very intelligent and able to come up with a rather complicated plan in a relatively short period of time. He can be very patient, like when, at the end of the movie, he trying to trick Tiana, or when explains his plan to Lawrence, even though he was upset when he lost Navin and almost broke his talisman. Boomstick: Facilier is a bokor that performs left-handed or Petro Voodoo (the dark and stereotypical voodoo magic). He is a conjurer and sorcerer of sorts, possessing powerful dark voodoo magic capable of accomplishing nearly anything. He can see into the past of a person and see what people desire the most. He is proficient in sleight of hand, effortlessly shuffling, twisting and manipulating his deck of tarot cards. He is a skilled conjurer as well, being able to pull his staff and tarot deck out of nothing (although this may also be attributed to sleight of hand.) His tarot cards possess strange properties: the images on them seem to change, reflecting the desires of Facilier's victims (such as when Tiana's restaurant picture appeared on a card in the deck.) Wiz: ''T''he cards usually show his victims their future in a positive light; however, they are unable to corrupt the truth entirely and usually include a clue as to the victim's real fate (for example, when Naveen sees his future filled with "green," he fails to see the lilypad made of money in the background). Facilier is also shown casting spells through use of a strange pink powder. The effects of this powder include the reversal of the frog spell on Tiana, a man spontaneously growing hair (then having it sprout all over him), producing puffs of smoke that display memories, and the creation of a full scale rendition of Tiana's dream restaurant (although it is possible, and implied, that what he works with the powder are only illusions). His Voodoo Emporium is shown to be filled with strange objects and voodoo paraphernalia (some of which he admits that he "ain't even tried") including shrunken heads and voodoo dolls which seem to come alive, chant, and beat drums when Facilier is about to perform his biggest spells. The dolls also serve a practical application - he has a voodoo doll of 'Big Daddy' La Bouff primed and ready for the moment he can get his hands on the rich man's fortune (or in other words, very handsome). Boomstick: Facilier's evil abilities are primarily derived from his "friends" on the other side: these "friends" of his are in fact a multitude of dark spirits (known as Loa) which appear in the forms of voodoo masks in his Voodoo Emporium. While he does call upon them for help, he is in actuality deeply indebted to them already (the nature of which is never explained), and secretly fears them. Most of these "friends" seens to also manifest in his shadow, which can be seen making its own movements despite the direction of light or Faciliers own body, and can even affect solid people by their shadows as when it kicks Lawrence's shadow and Lawrence's shadow reacts as if it had been kicked. Wiz: Facilier's powers seem to stem from a mystical talisman of evil magic - a gift from the other side, given to him by his "friends." The amulet seems to be capable of transformation spells in two manners. It can pinch someone with its mouth-like compartment, inflicting a transformational spell on the victim while at the same time, being able to take a sample of their blood. After taking in a blood sample, the talisman allows its wearer (except Facilier) to take on the appearance of the blood doner. However, in order for this transformation to last, the talisman must be constantly refilled with the victim's blood, otherwise it will run out and the wearer will slowly revert to his original appearance as the last of the blood is drained out. Furthermore, this talisman is also crucial to his magic; without it, he seems to be powerless. So much of his power is invested in this amulet, in fact, should it be destroyed he would be unable to continue doing the bidding of his "friends on the other side," making him unable to work off his debts to them - and prompting them to claim him as payment instead. Boomstick: Curiously, despite having great power, the nature of his voodoo leaves Dr. Facilier unable to conjure a thing for himself. Instead, he must rely on trickery and guile to manipulate other people into doing what he wants. The nature of his power seems to stem around making deals; he only gains full access to his voodoo when fulfilling someone else's wishes (although he can usually twist them to suit his own ends) or tempting them. Luckily (for him), Facilier is a master of lies, deceit and cunning with hypnotic charismatic and vocal persuasion being second nature to him. ---- Ursula Wiz: hidden deep in the north sea there was once a sea witch whose prowess and indomitable will made her rise to become one of disney's most feared villians. Boomstick: Ursula is a very dark and sinister villain with a sense a humor. Wiz: Ursula is very manipulative and has a talent of making great sense and making persuasive points when trying to strike a deal. Unlike many Disney Villains, most of whom care very little for their followers, Ursula puts her henchmen Flotsam and Jetsam before anything and everyone else. Ursula treats the eels like children and refer to them as "babies" or "poopsies". Boomstick: Ooookaay ''When the eels are killed accidentally by Ursula because of Ariel, she mourns and takes all of her anger and sadness out on Ariel and attempts to kill her once and for all. She is known to fill the heads of merpeople with deceptions; she feeds Ariel with the lie (or at best half-truth) that men on the surface like silence in women. In fact, Prince Eric loved Ariel's voice, and Ursula manipulated her into giving up precisely the thing that would have let him recognize the mysterious girl who had saved him from the sea. Despite using contracts to get her way, Ursula has little regard for following her end of the bargain. This is demonstrated when immediately after Triton signed away his freedom for Ariel's safety, Ursula claims she'd have no qualms killing Ariel, despite being implied to have promised to not harm Ariel as a condition of the contract, and gleefully tries to in the final battle. The latter instance is possibly due to Ariel being the cause of Flotsam and Jetsam's deaths. She also expects standards in her home, even telling Ariel "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude."'' Boomtick: But it isn't just her personality that makes Ursula such a terrifying villain. Her magical abilities, even without the Trident, were very potent. She was able to concoct various potions to create various spells, including mass-transfer (implied during the song "Poor Unfortunate Souls") as well as physically altering people's bodies, as evidenced by her transforming Ariel into a human, as well as her own transformation into Vanessa and Arsulu (although in the case of Vanessa, it was implied to be the result of her nautilus). Wiz: However, in both instances that she utilized it on herself, she was incapable of altering her reflection, which is eventually how her enemies got the drop on her. When it comes to physical powers, Ursula possesses Superhuman Strength, though not as strong as Triton, yet strong enough to throw a mermaid to a rock, as what she did to Ariel in the alternate ending of the movie. She was also, capable of creating poisonous ink clouds which could absorb the energy of the Trident, and enhancing Ursula's power. Boomstick: Her most dangerous ability, however, was her ability to turn people into polyps should they fail to fulfill their end of the bargain via contracts, having done so multiple times under unspecified circumstances, nearly did so with Ariel, and successfully did so with Triton. It's also implied that she absorbs their souls while transforming them into polyps, making herself more powerful in the process. Likewise, once the contract is made, it is indestructible even to someone as powerful as Triton. Wiz: Presumably, this arcane power is one-way, as she does not end up becoming a polyp for failing to fulfill her end of the contract. In fact, the only way to completely stop a contract short of fulfilling it is via her death, as evidenced by the aftermath of her death at the hands of Prince Eric. ---- Yokai Boomstick: Before the tragic incident involving his daughter, Callaghan was apparently a good-hearted, loving man, bent on changing the world for the better through the wonders of science and technology. He presented himself as a humble figure, with the wisdom to guide young minds down a bright path, in addition to serving as a father figure to his students; specifically towards Tadashi. Above all, his only true love and concern was Abigail, referring to her as his "everything", and valuing her above all others. Wiz: It was her supposed death and Krei's ignorance towards innovation that led Callaghan down a dark path, eventually becoming a murderous, vicious, ruthless, and uncaring man, bent on seeking revenge on the ones who wronged him, willing to kill anyone who gets in his way, even slightly. With Abigail's demise, Callaghan's morality seemed to have vanished, and his lengths to achieve vengeance had no bounds, as he continuously made attempts to kill Hiro and his other students (originally due to the fact that they were witnesses, and later as a result of them being a threat to his plans), in addition to performing acts such as rampaging through the streets, destroying parts of the city, and continuously endangering innocent lives to the point of indirectly killing his own prodigy, Tadashi, though all with no remorse. Boomstick: This makes Yokai one of the most ruthless of the Disney villains, though at the same time, he is also one of the most tragic. Unlike other villains, whose ambitions are driven through a lust for power and recognition, Yokai is not a villain in his own mind as his schemes were motivated by the death of his daughter; the person he loved most. At one point, during the final battle, he even showed a hint of regret, seemingly planning to call off his plot, only to immediately return to his dark nature once he allows his hatred to grow, thus proceeding with his scheme of killing Krei, and willingly giving the same deadly fates to his former students. Wiz: Yokai's primary source of power were Hiro's Microbots. With the transmitter created to gain control over the miniature robotic army, Yokai was able to transform the robots into a deadly force, capable of immensely dangerous acts. To control them, the headband of a transmitter was inserted within his kabuki mask, and without said mask, control over his Microbots would cease, thus rendering him powerless. Though he generally lacks physical strength, Yokai has been shown to have a considerable amount of physical attributions, as seen during the car chase through the San Fransokyo streets. Even so, such attributes weren't utilized in other scenes, as he heavily relied on his Microbots and own, personal cunning, to do away with his enemies. Boomstick: Since we cannot accurately gauge the quantity of microbots Yokai has we will be giving him three million ' ''Wiz: It should also be noted that Yokai's secondary source of power was his own intellect. With such power over the mind, Yokai was able to carry out his plot to solely rebuild Krei's portal (which is an example of his vast intelligence, in and of itself), steal Hiro's Microbots, and duplicate said inventions without having law enforcements catch on. In fact, if it weren't for the accidental interference of Baymax, Tadashi's healthcare robot, Yokai's plot would have very well succeeded. Death Battle! (slated for a reboot) The wind rages in a deserted. Sand and dust dances about wildly as hidden characters move toward each other. The first one to appear is Ursula ''Urusla: Come, Come on out! We must not lurk in filthy storms. Its rude.... ''The storm let up a little, but continues to rage. On the other side just a yard away the Beast emerges who snarls viciously at Ursula. From out of the darkness and joining Ursula come Doc. Facilier, Scar, and Yokai standing upon millions of microbots at his command. Those to the Beast aid emerge; Hercules, Mulan, and Elsa who holds up a snow flake For along moment the teams size each other up measuring who will make the first move. The storm end and the sun light takes over, and still no one moves '''Fight! Conclusion K.O. Next time on death battle.... An alien egg hatches and its facehugger leaps on an catches its human host in the face. Soon the chestburster emerges cocoons, and from it emerges an Alien warrior vs... "You have been terminated" Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Elephant777 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Machine themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years